Y llegó ella
by Son Anne
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2015 La vida monótona de Gohan, con una novia que no lo ilusionaba, se vio alterada totalmente cuando apareció Marron
1. El comienzo

_Y llegó  
ella…_

* * *

Son Gohan bajó los tres escalones que lo separaban del jardín, atravesó este a paso ligero y, como todas las mañanas, sacó el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Vivía en Par, un puerto pequeño cerca de la Capital del Oeste, de pocos habitantes, por lo que el recorrido de su chalet hasta su oficina era rápido. A los 31 años de edad, Gohan era alto y delgado, además de que usara anteojos, era muy atractivo. Era un hombre serio, pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y pocas ilusiones, aunque tenía novia.

Videl y él llevaban dos años de relación, pero jamás supo en realidad cómo empezaron. Fue casi sin darse cuenta. Se alzó de hombros. Ya había llegado a la oficina y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia. Al otro extremo del edificio veía la ciudad. Y mucho más allá estaba el mar. No sintió orgullo al contemplar aquella vista. El bien sabía que por sí solo jamás hubiese podido lograr su trabajo y fortuna.

Gohan entró y fue directamente a su despacho particular. Saludó al pasar. Muchos hombres y mujeres trabajaban para él. Pensó que años antes era un empleado de Corporación Capsula. Quizás por eso nunca sintió orgullo ante quienes fueron sus compañeros.

—Buenos días —dijo a su secretaria.

—Buenos días, señor Son.

—¿Algo importante?

—Todo lo del negocio lo tiene en esta carpeta. También se recibió un e-mail del pensionado de la Capital del Sur.

—Dámelo —dijo con rapidez—. Muchas gracias, Leslie.

Leslie se retiró y Gohan empezó a leer.

—"Señor Son: Le informo que la señorita Marron Jinzo saldrá mañana para la Capital del Oeste y de allí partirá a Par. Ha terminado sus estudios de idiomas y quiso irse de inmediato. Le advierto que tratamos de detenerla, para que no hiciera el viaje sola, pero fue imposible. Ya tiene 22 años. Le agradecería que me informe de su llegada. Un saludo, Launch Lit".

Gohan pensó que la directora del pensionado no había sido muy cuidadosa al permitirle viajar sola, pero en fin, ya era un hecho.

Hacía cinco años que no veía a Marron. Tenía 17 años cuando murió su padre y él tuvo que ir a la Capital del Sur a decírselo. Marron lo adoraba, a pesar de que lo veía poco, pues Krilin se ocupaba demasiado de sus negocios. Gohan arrugó el ceño. Minutos después llamó a su secretaria. Tenían que empezar a trabajar y se olvidó de Marron.

Al mediodía salió para encontrarse con Videl. Llevaba media hora de retraso. Seguro que la encontraría disgustada. La vio en el restaurante con unos amigos. Videl Satán era una mujer muy distinguida, pero su papá carecía de Capital. Vivía de su antiguo esplendor.

—Querido, cuánto has tardado…

—Lo siento, a última hora siempre surgen asuntos que me retienen.

Gohan se quito los anteojos y saludó a los amigos de su novia. Cuando estos se retiraron, ella, airada, le dijo recriminándolo:

—Ya sabes que me molesta esperar.

Gohan sabía que cuando los amigos estuvieran lejos, ella diría esas palabras.

—No me debo a mí mismo, Videl. Soy responsable de unos negocios importantes. Bulma Brief me cedió la mitad de sus acciones para que cuidara su empresa. No estoy a tus órdenes, entiéndelo.

—No me agrada tu respuesta.

Gohan se sintió cansado. Se preguntó una vez más qué había hecho él para recibir el castigo de tener una novia así. Videl tenía su edad. ¿Cómo se vio atrapado por ella? No lo sabía con exactitud.

Cuando murió su mano derecha, Krilin, y lo dejó responsable de aquel enorme negocio, durante tres años se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Menos mal que Marron había querido continuar en el pensionado para estudiar idiomas, pues Krilin lo había dejado tutor legal de ella y especificó en su testamento que le entregaría su fortuna cuando cumpliera 25 años. La ventaja de eso es lo que le había dejado la mitad de sus acciones.

Gohan recordó que un día, cuando salió a almorzar, se encontró con Videl. Era muy hermosa y empezaron a salir juntos. Sin saber cómo, se vio atrapado en un noviazgo que no lo ilusionaba. Su abuela Gine, quien siempre había vivido con él, se lo decía:

 _Flashback:  
_  
—" _Has sido un ingenuo. Los Satán necesitan dinero y tú ahora lo tienes"._

 _Fin Flashback._

—¿Piensas salir de vacaciones este año, Gohan? —le preguntó Videl.

—Imposible, querida.

—Pues yo sí voy a irme a la Capital del Oeste.

—Iré a verte.

—Sería el colmo que no lo hicieras.

Gohan no se molestó en responderle y se volvió a poner los anteojos.

* * *

Con información:  
Gine es la madre de Goku, y por lo tanto la abuela de Gohan y Goten, la puse en vez de Fasha (compañera del escuadrón del padre de Goku).  
Además, pondré el personaje de Pares y Oob mas adelante.  
La quise modificar para hacerla más llamativa.

Esto es solo una adaptación. **  
Historia original de Corín Tellado.**


	2. Primer encuentro

Entró en el chalet. Gohan pensó que una vez casado con Videl tendría que dejarlo, pues era de Marron. Claro que él no se casaría hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. Así se lo había prometido a su padre. Gohan recordó cuando Krilin lo llamó un día a su oficina y le dijo:

 _Flash Back:_

— _Muchacho, acabo de hacer mi testamento. Te cedo la mitad de mis bienes. También te dejo la tutela de mi hija. Al defender tus intereses vas a defender los suyos. Además, tengo plena confianza en Gine. Sé que seguirás mis pasos. Claro todo esto es por si algo me ocurriera antes de que Marron cumpla 25 años._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Gohan entró y vio a su abuela Gine.

—Marron llegó hace una hora, Gohan.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo está? La dejé de ver cuando tenía 17 años… —le dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

—Era largirucha y fea, pero ahora se ha convertido en una mujer muy bella. Ya la verás —sonrió—, ¿estuviste con Videl? —le pregunto mientras dejaba de sonreír y los dos se sentaban en la sala.

—Sí, abuela —dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Gohan, ¿por qué continúas con una relación que no te hace feliz?

—No lo sé –dijo Gohan quitándose los anteojos y guardándolos.

Gohan pensó que él jamás había amado a una mujer. ¿Aventuras? Sí, ¿qué hombre no las tiene? Pero estar enamorado, jamás. Quizás por eso no rompía con Videl.

—¿Sabes, Gohan? Me gustó Marron. Es simpática y muy sencilla.

—Igual que su padre.

—Sí, así era Krilin. Cuando Marron salga de su cuarto, comeremos.

* * *

Mr. Satán miró a su hija con seriedad. Era necesario que se casara pronto con Gohan o irían a la bancarrota.

—¿Sabías que llegó la hija de Krilin? Acabo de enterarme.

—No lo sabía —dijo Videl indiferente—. Gohan no me lo dijo.

—Pues si como dice, tiene que esperar a que esa joven se case para hacerte su esposa, estamos muy mal.

Videl no respondió.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que podrías ser una buena madre para esa niña?

—Por favor, papá, no es una niña. Tiene 21 o 22 años.

La conversación tenía lugar entre ellos. Videl, como siempre, continuaba cerrada en su hostil mutismo. Sabía que su padre se había dado la gran vida y por eso ahora estaba en la ruina y esperaba que ella solucionara sus problemas casándose con Gohan. No era justo que la presionara de esa manera. Y no creía que su padre pudiera sostenerse hasta que Gohan decidiera casarse. Tal vez Gohan ignoraba el desastre financiero de su casa.

—Deberías adelantar la boda —dijo tímidamente su padre.

—Nunca hablamos de boda, papá —dijo Videl con un cierto enfado.

—Videl, por favor, no te lo diré…

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme? Habla, por favor.

—Si no pago, perderemos la casa. Tengo unos seis meses.

Videl se mordió los labios. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho él de su fortuna? No quedaban joyas, pues todo había ido a manos de prestamistas usureros. Solo le quedaba un collar de diamantes y por nada del mundo lo cedería, pues era un regalo de su abuela.

—Yo creo que tu collar nos ayudaría —dijo su papá en voz baja.

—¡No! —dijo Videl tocando su collar en el cuello y levantándose del sillón.

—Videl, al fin y al cabo es de la familia… —Videl miro hacia un lado— Pero si no quieres que lo vendamos, cásate cuanto antes.

—Papá… —Videl miro a su papá— No puedo casarme cuando yo quiera. Son Gohan es quien tendrá que pedírmelo y no parece muy dispuesto a hacerlo —dicho esto, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Marron se levantó de la cama, se bañó y procedió a vestirse. No se sentía feliz ni infeliz. Simplemente había llegado a su casa después de muchos años de ausencia.

Le había agradado la abuela Gine. Era simpática y afectuosa. A quien no había visto aún era a su tutor. Le hacía mucha gracia tener uno hasta que cumpliera 25 años. Si lo rechazaba, perdería la herencia de su padre y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Sus amigas le habían preguntado cómo era su tutor. ¿Viejo o joven, guapo o feo? Marron sabía que era joven, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 17 años en una circunstancia muy dolorosa para ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Abrió y vio que era la abuela Gine, quien la miraba con admiración.

—Te has puesto muy guapa. Ya Gohan llegó. Te espera para que comamos juntos.

Marron era una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, grandes y expresivos.

—¿Cómo es mi tutor? ¿Es comprensivo o tiene mal genio? —pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Gohan es buenísimo.

—Menos mal —dijo riendo.

Gine pensó que Marron, con su personalidad, iba a alegrar la casa, pero a la vez, era una gran responsabilidad para Gohan, cuya vida era muy monótona.

—¿Gohan es casado? —pregunto Marron mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—No.

—¿Tiene bigote?

—No —dijo Gine riéndose.

—Mejor, no me gustan los bigotes. Bueno, vamos a verlo ya.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Gohan ya estaba allí y se quedó mirándola. Marron vestía una falda estrecha y un pulóver sin mangas. Moderna, joven, bellísima y desenvuelta, lo inquietó. Nunca creyó que cambiara tanto. Marron fue la primera en acercarse.

—Hola, Gohan —dijo dándole la mano y sonriéndole.

—Hola —dijo Gohan algo nervioso—, ¿cómo estás, Marron?

—Muy bien. ¿Comemos?

—Por supuesto.

Gohan espero a que Marron y su abuela Gine pasaran al comedor. Fue inevitable mirar de arriba y abajo a Marron. Se sintió incómodo y se puso los anteojos. En su casa todo era orden y monotonía, y estaba seguro de que esa joven iba a perturbar su vida por completo.

—Bueno, bienvenida a casa —aclaro su garganta—. Tengo que salir. Quedas con abuela Gine, Marron —Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

Gine estaba desconcertada. Gohan era un hombre agradable, amable, y no entendía por qué había sido tan frío con Marron. Después de la cena, se lo aclaró:

—Marron, Gohan no es así.

—No me digas cómo es Gohan, abuela Gine. Me gusta conocer a las personas y catalogarlas según mi criterio. Me parece que es un viejo serio —dijo Marron, mientras las dos se sentaban en la sala.

—Hija, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene?

—No lo sé.

—Pues tiene 9 años más que tú.

—Lo único que sé de él es que estudió para ser científico y que papá le dejó la mitad de sus bienes. También sé que él ha multiplicado la fortuna —dijo Marron acomodando su pelo tímidamente.

—¿Te molesta la decisión de tu padre?

—Por favor, abuela Gine, ¿quién crees que soy? —dijo Marron levantándose y sentándose un lado de Gine—. El dinero no me importa mucho. Además, aunque tú seas la abuela de Gohan, vas a ser como mi madre.

Marron la abrazó y Gine sonrió enternecida. Sentía la ilusión de tener a Marron.

—Pero no te emociones, abuela Gine. ¿Sabes? Voy a bañarme en la piscina. ¿Gohan se baña?

—Lo hace pocas veces. Los domingos.

—¿Tiene novia?

—Sí.

—¡Qué gracioso! No me imagino a Gohan diciéndole cosas tiernas a una mujer —dijo Marron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tú sabes mucho del amor?

—No, abuela, pero he leído… Oye, una amiga del pensionado llamada Pares Palace está aquí desde hace seis meses y va a venir a verme.

—Sé quién es. Su padre es ingeniero.

—Nosotras fuimos inseparables.

Marron se marchó a su cuarto y se puso un traje de baño de una pieza.


	3. Conociéndonos

Rápida, se lanzó al agua. Minutos después, oyó unos gritos:

—¡Marron! ¡Marron!

Era Pares. La joven salió del agua y Gine vio cómo Marron abrazaba a su amiga sin importarle que la estaba mojando.

—Cuando supe que ya estabas aquí, me sentí tan feliz… No te imaginas lo que es tener a una amiga en el pueblo más hermoso, pero a la vez el más aburrido de la Capital del Oeste. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu tutor?

—Un tipo serio _—_ dijo Marron cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi papá lo aprecia mucho. Dice que tu padre no pudo dejarte en mejores manos. Tiene una inteligencia fuera de lo común, pero es muy monótono.

—Tiene novia. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es esa mujer _—_ dijo Marron deshaciendo el cruzado de brazos.

¿Tenía en realidad curiosidad por saber cómo era la novia de Gohan? Pues sí, porque no lo imaginaba en plan romántico.

—La conozco bien. Videl Satán es de estatura media, blanca y muy distinguida, pero su papá no tiene un centavo. Mi padre no se explica cómo pueden ser novios, porque cuando los ha visto, parecen dos postes.

—¡Qué gracioso!

—¿Quieres que salgamos? Tengo auto.

—Yo se lo pediré mañana a mi tutor.

—Bueno, me voy, Marron. Vendré a recogerte en una hora. ¿Te parece? —dijo Pares sonriendo.

—Sí. Estaré lista.

Una hora después, las dos chicas recorrieron el puerto. Se bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar. Vieron a un hombre estrafalario que pintaba. Este las miró con indiferencia.

—¿Lo conoces, Pares?

—No… Bueno, lo veo aquí todas las mañanas. Me mira como si yo fuera cualquier cosa y continúa pintando.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé.

—Voy a averiguarlo.

Marron se acercó al pintor y le hizo un comentario sobre el cuadro.

—Creo que le falta colorido.

El hombre la miró. Tenía los ojos negros y era atractivo.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Vine a pintar, no a escuchar tu opinión.

—Grosero _—_ le dijo Marron.

* * *

Gohan entró en la casa a las seis de la tarde. Vestía una camisa blanca con un suéter azul y pantalón celeste. Todos los días llegaba puntualmente a esa hora, para cenar con su abuela Gine. Esta vez, Marron estaba con ella.

—Buenas noches _—_ dijo Gohan saludando de beso a su abuela Gine y dándole la mano a Marron _—_. Me dijo abuela Gine que saliste con una amiga a recorrer el puerto. ¿Qué te pareció después de años de ausencia? —pregunto mientras se sentaba, en la salita, un lado de abuela Gine y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

—Muy bonito —dijo Marron acomodando su pelo tímidamente.

—Ten cuidado, Marron —se quitó los anteojos—. No todo el mundo aquí es bueno —los guardo—. Elige bien a tus amistades —dijo Gohan mirándola con intensidad.

Marron lo enfrento con su mirada y se inquietó. Gohan había hablado con el mismo tono monótono de siempre y Marron pensó que era un hombre cargado de las responsabilidades que le había dejado su padre y que quizás por eso era tan serio. Pero en ese momento, su mirada parecía diferente. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Gohan sonrió de lado y dijo con amabilidad:

—Te ruego, Marron, que no me juzgues por las apariencias. Fíjate solo en lo que he hecho durante tantos años, para cuidar y aumentar la fortuna que tu padre me encomendó. Me gustaría que me tengas confianza y que seas feliz aquí.

—Gracias, Gohan _—_ le dijo Marron emocionada _—_. No esperaba menos de ti.

—Gohan y yo _—_ dijo Gine, quien se había mantenido en silencio _—_ , queremos lo mejor para ti. Siempre le estaremos agradecidos a Krilin por la confianza que depositó en nosotros. Y ahora, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pasaron al elegante comedor. Esa noche, Marron se durmió pensando que Gohan era un buen hombre y que daría la vida por defenderla. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gohan ya se disponía a marcharse, Marron lo estaba esperando en la salita.

—Has madrugado _—_ le dijo Gohan mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Vestía una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco azul y pantalón café. Se miraba atractivo.

 _—_ Quería hablar contigo —dijo Marron parándose del sillón y acercándose a él—. Me gustaría tener un auto _—_ le dijo de pronto, mirándolo fijamente. Marron vestía un vestido rosa y zapatillas amarillas.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Gohan poniéndose sus anteojos —, pero antes de comprarlo quisiera conocerte un poco más —aclaro su garganta—, saber que vas a ser juiciosa para manejarlo.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto Marron frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que escuchaste, Marron —dijo Gohan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y Marron poniéndose un lado de él—. Sé que muchos tienen autos y son menores que tú, pero también sé que algunos se han matado en accidentes por conducir de manera inadecuada —la volteo a ver y Marron se paró—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. Hasta la noche —se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta.

Marron se quedó inmóvil. Salió a la calle para ir a buscar a Pares y contarle lo sucedido. Iba furiosa con Gohan. ¿Quién era él para negarle algo de su fortuna? Ya tenía 22 años, no era una adolescente irresponsable. ¿Qué se creía Gohan? Marron pasó por el muelle. Cerca estaba el pintor que había visto el día anterior.

—Hola _—_ la detuvo él _—._ ¿No vas a decirme que a mi cuadro le falta colorido?

—No me interesa tu cuadro.

—Me llamo Uub. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Marron con las mejillas rosadas.

Marron se alejó a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a casa de Pares, esta le preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Me da lo mismo.

—¿Al muelle? —pregunto Pares con inocencia.

—No. Ahí no.

Pares se alzó de hombros y se fueron a una cafetería. Los días se fueron pasando. Marron hacía lo mismo: salía de casa e iba a buscar a Pares para pasear. Otras veces era Pares quien iba a su casa y se bañaban en la piscina. Un día, cuando iba caminando, vio un auto descapotable rojo. Sentado ante el volante estaba el pintor. Ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, pero escuchó que él le decía:

—Hola.

Marron se detuvo.

—Hola.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato a mi lado? No voy a comerte, mujer. Solo deseo conversar contigo.

—¿Quieres que me siente en tu auto? —pregunto Marron tocando sus brazos como algo de protección.

—Sí. ¿Te parece muy viejo?

—Viejísimo.

—Lo siento, no puedo ofrecerte otro.

—¿De dónde eres? —pregunto Marron con curiosidad.

—Del mundo. Tan pronto estoy aquí como en otra parte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Marron.

—¿No te aburres aquí? Te vi por primera vez cuando criticaste mi cuadro.

—Acabo de regresar. Estaba estudiando idiomas en un pensionado.

—Tu familia debe tener dinero, entonces. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Espero que mi auto funcione.

Uub la miró de un modo que a Marron no le gustó, y ella se alejó. Decidió que desde ese momento, cada vez que lo viera, huiría.


	4. Surgen los sentimientos

Marron tenía espíritu de contradicción. Por eso, cuando Gohan llegó y le habló esa noche, sintió una rabia infinita y decidió hacer lo contrario. Al momento que bajo las escaleras se encontró con Gohan y Gine en la salita. Gohan estaba parado y Gine sentada. Con cabeza en alto, se sentó enfrente de Gohan y choco con su mirada con la de él, negros vs. celestes.

—Marron, me dijeron que te han visto conversando en el muelle con ese pintor llamado Uub Nijam.

Marron lo miró interrogante. ¿Quién se lo había dicho? No creía haber cometido ningún pecado por hablar con él. Gohan se aclaró la garganta.

—Se trata de un aventurero. Espero que no te detengas a hablar con él. Nadie sabe de dónde ha venido ni lo que piensa hacer. La mujer tiene que cuidarse por encima de todo y de todos. ¿Me entiendes?

Gohan la miro, otra vez, con intensidad. Marron no se alteró, pero desde ese momento decidió que al día siguiente iría a conversar con el pintor.

—No tengo simpatía por ese hombre, pero tampoco siento rechazo. Ha sido correcto conmigo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Es un aventurero.

—Bueno —dijo Marron molesta y se levantó con las manos en la cintura—, no vamos a pretender que todos sean tan pulcros, tan metódicos y tan monótonos como tú. Él es un hombre que vive y piensa de un modo diferente. ¿Es censurable por eso?

—¡Marron! —dijo Gine, asustada.

Marron la volteo a ver.

—Lo siento, abuela Gine. El hecho de que Gohan sea mi tutor no significa que va a dirigir mis pasos y mi vida.

—Te prohíbo —la voz de Gohan temblaba de la indignación y Marron lo volvió a mirar—, Marron…

—Gohan, por favor… —dijo Gine levantándose.

—Tú, cállate, abuela Gine —dijo Gohan enfrentando a la mirada de Marron.

—Vaya —dijo Marron, con ironía—, por lo visto sí tienes nervios en el cuerpo.

Ocurrió de modo inesperado. Sin duda, Son Gohan no era tan apagado como parecía. Se acercó a Marron, alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. Gine lanzó un grito. Marron poco a poco abrió los ojos como analizando si lo que había hecho Gohan era real, volteo con él y le dijo fríamente:

—Así es como pagas tú la fortuna que te regaló mi padre.

La miraron los dos. Gine con una expresión de asombro, de dolor, de decepción. Gohan, cansado, giró en redondo y se marchó al patio trasero. El primer impulso de Marron fue correr tras él y pedirle que la perdonara, pero no lo hizo.

Salió corriendo y se fue a su cuarto. Se acostó y las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión de amargura en el rostro de Gohan. Tampoco la decepción que reflejaba el de la abuela Gine.

Pasaron unas horas. Eran las 11 de la noche y la casa estaba silenciosa. Marron no pudo más. Ella no era una mujer tirana ni rencorosa. Gohan era un buen hombre, que había cuidado su fortuna y ella, a la primera ocasión, le había lanzado una frase hiriente. No podía continuar así. Tenía que enmendar su error. Se levantó de la cama. Así como estaba, con ropa de dormir (short corto y una blusa de tirantes) se puso un camisón encima y salió a buscar a Gohan. Vio que había luz en su despacho y entró tímidamente. Lo vio de espaldas, pensativo.

—Gohan…

Se volteó asustado y oculto su asombro al verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marron? Deberías estar durmiendo —le dijo.

Ni un reproche, ni una frase amarga. La dulzura de su voz la avergonzó aún más.

—Gohan, yo… —agacho la mirada— quería pedirte perdón —levanto su mirada viendo como esos ojos la miraban curioso.

Gohan saco lentamente la mano de su bolsillo, se quitó los anteojos, y con su otra mano la puso en el rostro femenino. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y Marron empezó a llorar. Era un momento de una gran intimidad, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de eso.

—Me porté groseramente contigo y no te lo mereces, Gohan. Si pudieras perdonarme, por favor…

Gohan con su mano empezó a limpiar las lágrimas.

—Perdóname tú a mí. Nunca debí darte una bofetada. No sé lo que me pasó.

—La merecía por ser altanera —dijo Marron agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

—Eres una mujer maravillosa, Marron —esta levanto la mirada—. Te pareces a tu padre. Él se enfadaba con frecuencia y cuando daba la vuelta, se le pasaba todo. Lo importante es que no guardes rencor en tu corazón.

—Lo sé, Gohan. ¿Sabes? Ya vamos conociéndonos —rio Marron, más tranquila.

Gohan sonrió de lado.

—¿Vas a volver a hablar con ese hombre… el pintor? —pregunto Gohan poniendo sus anteojos en el escritorio y agarrando unas hojas.

—Sí, Gohan.

—¡Marron! —la volteo a ver.

—Gohan, ya soy una mujer y tengo que descubrir a la gente por mí misma. Si no le hablo, voy a estar intrigada. Prefiero comprobar que no vale la pena.

—Es peligroso jugar con fuego —dijo Gohan volviendo a poner atención en las hojas.

Marron se echó a reír. Le gustaba estar con Gohan en penumbras, por lo visto, es la primera vez que lo mira sin un chaleco o un suéter. Vestía solo una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro, y vaya, era más atractivo. De pronto se sentía protegida por él.

—Tal vez te enamores de él —dijo Gohan dejando las hojas en el escritorio.

Apago la lamparita y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos por la gran ventana.

—No lo creo, Gohan.

—El matrimonio no es para un día ni para un año —dijo Gohan mirándola, y los dos se dirigían a la puerta—. A veces puede ser demasiado largo y uno debe buscar bien para alcanzar la felicidad o, por lo menos, la tranquilidad.

Los dos salieron y Gohan cerró la puerta. Marron, de pronto, le preguntó algo que lo dejó desconcertado:

—¿Has buscado a la mujer ideal para que te dé esa tranquilidad? —pregunto Marron, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Gohan apretó los labios, mientras subían las escaleras—. Conocí a Videl el otro día. No hablé con ella, pero Pares me la enseño. No es la mujer para ti —dijo mirándolo.

—Marron —se echó a reír Gohan, quedando los dos parados al subir las escaleras, y Marron lo miro curioso—, ¿cómo sabes que Videl no es la mujer para mí? Anda, regresa a tu cuarto que es tarde.

Gohan paso por su lado y volteo diciéndole:

—¡Ah!... Nunca cambies, Marron.

* * *

Salió temprano y fue a caminar, pero no encontró al pintor. Mejor, pensó. Entonces Marron se dirigió a la empresa. Vio el auto de Gohan estacionado frente a la entrada. Los hombres la miraron con admiración.

—¿Qué desea, señorita? —le preguntó la recepcionista.

—Soy Marron Jinzo. Quiero ver a Son Gohan.

Marron tenía un vestido corto negro con escote de encaje.

—Pase, su oficina está al fondo.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo.

En la puerta estaba un letrero que decía "Dirección".


	5. El cambio de Gohan y Marron

Marron empujó suavemente y entró diciendo:

—Bueno días, Gohan.

Gohan se sorprendió y se puso de pie rápidamente:

—Marron, qué alegría me da que hayas venido —dijo sonriendo y quitándose los anteojos.

Marron pensó:

—"Si sonreirá más, se miraría mejor. Gohan es muy atractivo y esa Videl no lo merece, pues no lo hace feliz".

Se turbó ante esos pensamientos que no conducían a nada y se acercó a Gohan para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron cerca por pocos centímetros.

—Pensé que nada de esto te interesaba —dijo Gohan mirándola fijamente.

—Pues te equivocaste —le sonrio—. Enséñame todo lo que nos pertenece, Gohan.

Gohan se sintió turbado y rápidamente observo como iba vestida. Marron era muy bella y femenina, y en ese momento tuvo envidia de todos los hombres que pudieran estar a su alrededor. Aturdido por esos sentimientos, sin ponerse a pensar que empezaba a enamorarse de Marron, le dijo:

—Vamos, te enseñaré todo —dijo poniéndose los anteojos.

—¿Me invitas a almorzar después? —pregunto mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

—Por supuesto.

—Un día vas a tener que llevarme a la Capital del Oeste, Gohan.

—Vamos el domingo —dijo Gohan abriendo la puerta.

—¿No estás citado con tu novia? —pregunto Marron quedando inmóvil cerca de la puerta y de él.

—Podemos ir los tres.

—No. Tu novia no me agrada —dijo Marron saliendo.

—Marron, Videl es una buena mujer —dijo Gohan cerrando la puerta.

—Puede ser, pero no me gusta para ti.

Gohan pensó que Marron tenía razón en lo que pensaba de Videl. Por la noche, cuando Gohan llegó a la casa, vio a Marron y a Pares en la piscina.

—Gohan —lo llamó Pares—, ven a bañarte con nosotras.

Gohan se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

—Es muy tarde, van a resfriarse —dijo Gohan sonriendo.

—Vamos, Gohan —le dijo Marron melosa—, disfruta del agua con nosotras.

Marron salió del agua en ese momento. Gohan dejo de sonreir y parpadeó al verla. Con un bikini, podía admirar mejor su cuerpo escultural. Y sintió celos de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se asustó ante la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Él era un hombre tranquilo, equilibrado, y ahora Marron despertaba en él unos locos deseos irreprimibles. Sin poder soportar más, bajo la mirada y se alejó rápidamente dejándolas solas.

—Es desconcertante —se dijo para sí misma—. No acabo de comprenderlo.

—¿Para qué quieres comprenderlo? —pregunto Pares mirándola.

—Sí, es verdad —se sentó en la orilla y metió las piernas—. Basta con que él me comprenda, pero eso me parece egoísta de mi parte, Pares.

—Ten cuidado, Marron. Podrías enamorarte de tu tutor.

—"¿Estaré enamorándome de él?", pensó Marron, asustada. "Sería terrible, pues Gohan ama a otra mujer".

* * *

Marron iba a salir y cuando se acercó a Gine para darle un beso la notó pálida, como si fuera a desmayarse. Se asustó y le dijo:

—¿Qué tienes, abuela Gine? Te veo mal.

—Nada, Marron, no te inquietes.

Marron llamó a Gohan por su celular y le dijo angustiada:

—Gohan, abuela Gine está enferma.

—Salgo para allá. Mientras tanto, voy a llamar al médico para que llegue a verla.

Marron colgó. Sentía dolor al pensar que algo podía pasarle a Gine.

—Creo que trabajas demasiado en esta casa, abuela Gine. Siempre estás pendiente de Gohan y de mí. Sería mejor que él se casara y nos dejara solas.

Marron lo dijo sin sentirlo, esperando únicamente la respuesta de Gine.

—Gohan no se casará hasta que tú lo hagas, Marron. Eso lo ha dicho siempre.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada al mismo tiempo de Gohan y del doctor Martin.

—Marron —dijo Gohan—, dejemos a abuela Gine sola con el doctor Martin.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y Marron, impulsivamente, le preguntó a Gohan:

—¿Es cierto que no te casarás hasta que yo lo haga?

—Sí.

—¿Y tu novia te esperará?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Gohan mirándola.

—Porque si yo fuera tu novia no esperaría. Te lo aseguro.

—No todas las mujeres son tan impetuosas como tú, Marron. Además, tal vez te enamores pronto… —la dejo de mirar— quizás del pintor.

—No he vuelto a verlo —dijo riéndose—, pero te aseguro de que no es mi tipo de hombre, Gohan —la miro y ella bajo la mirada—. El solo me despertó curiosidad, por lo extravagante que es —dijo Marron tocándose las manos.

El médico salió en ese momento con una expresión de preocupación en la cara. Los dos se acercaron rápidamente.

—Vamos a llevarla al hospital

—¿Es grave, doctor?

—Me temo que sí.

Gohan sintió un dolor muy profundo en su corazón. Gine era madre de su papá, pero había estado con él cuando llego al puerto, y para él era como su segunda madre.

—Voy a llamar una ambulancia.

Marron lloraba y abrazaba a Gine, diciéndole con ternura:

—Te pondrás bien y regresarás con nosotros muy pronto, abuela Gine.

Se la llevaron en la ambulancia. Gohan y Marron salieron detrás, en el auto de él. Marron lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Gohan tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gohan… —susurró tomándole la mano con ternura.

Él entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y apretó un poco la mano.

—Ella es como mi segunda madre.

Gohan pensó que iba a sentirse muy solo el día que Gine le faltara. Ya no le parecía normal casarse solo para tener un hogar e hijos. No. El necesitaba amor. Había descubierto que amaba a Marron, pero sabía que era un imposible. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Un corazón herido, una vida solitaria…

Gine pasó varios días en el hospital y Videl fue muy pocas veces a preguntar por ella. Gohan decidió que no podía casarse con Videl. Aunque Marron no fuera para él, no podía atar su vida a una mujer que no amaba, que vivía para criticarlo, que no tenía nada en común con él. Y fue a buscarla a su casa.

—Mucho tardaste en venir —dijo abriendo la puerta—. Antes que tu abuela y que tú trabajo, estoy yo.

—Te equivocas, Videl —dijo Gohan quedando inmóvil en la entrada—. Antes que mi abuela enferma no lo estás. Y de mis deberes, tampoco. Acéptalo de una vez.

—Di mejor que no me amas, Gohan —dijo Videl enfrentándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

—En efecto, tienes razón —dijo Gohan quitándose los anteojos—. No te amo. No has hecho nada para que te amara. Yo tengo corazón, sentimientos, y de ti nada he recibido, solo críticas. Si te portas así conmigo ahora que eres mi novia, ¿qué puedo esperar cuando seas mi esposa?

Videl por dentro se sintió herida, porque sabía que era la verdad. Creía que si fuera esposa de Gohan, tal vez se sintiera aliviada, sin presión de su padre y lo empezara a amar.

—Mi padre esperaba…

—Que me casara contigo, pero no voy a hacerlo —se puso los anteojos—. Si quieres, puedo entrar a hablar con él para explicarle lo sucedido.

—No es necesario, Gohan —deshizo el cruzado de brazos—. Vete ya.

Videl cerró la puerta y se quedó sola, pensativa. La voz de su padre la sobresaltó:

—Lo escuché todo. Tú tuviste la culpa de que Gohan se alejara de ti.

* * *

Gohan no le comentó a nadie que había terminado con Videl, pero Marron lo supo porque se lo dijo Pares.

—Gohan ya no es novio de Videl.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sintiendo una inexplicable alegría.

—Videl se lo contó a una amiga hace una semana. ¿No te lo dijo Gohan?

—No. Pero es que con la enfermedad de abuela Gine y el trabajo, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para conversar conmigo.

—Dicen que Videl se fue a la Capital del Oeste con su padre. ¿Y tú tampoco sales hoy?

—No. Entre atender la casa, con todo lo que hacía abuela Gine, e ir al hospital, se me va todo el día.

—Pues te estás convirtiendo en ama de casa sin esposo.

—Es mi deber. Me daría mucha tristeza que abuela Gine muriera y yo estuviera por ahí divirtiéndome. Ya habrá tiempo.

—Marron, ¿qué pasará si abuela Gine fallece? ¿Te quedarás viviendo con Gohan? Esta casa es tuya, me lo dijo mi padre.

—Tu papá sabe más cosas que yo. Por supuesto que nos quedaremos aquí. No voy a dejar a Gohan cuando más me necesite.

—¿Sabes, Marron? Has cambiado. Te noto más madura, más sensata.

Las dos sonrieron. Cuando Pares se despidió, Marron pensó que sí, que había cambiado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Rápidamente, se fue al hospital.


	6. El amor nos hará

Cuando llegó, Gine estaba despierta y débilmente le hizo señas de que se acercara.

—Marron, quiero hablarte… Si yo muero… La casa es tuya, pues tu padre te la dejó antes de morir.

—Lo sé, abuela.

—Gohan terminó con Videl. Me lo dijo él mismo. Me alegro, pues ella no era mujer para mi nieto. A Gohan le costará encontrar otra novia…

—¿Qué puedo hacer por él, abuela Gine?

—Por favor, no lo abandones. Por favor, Marron… Gohan y tú…

No pudo continuar. Gine entró en estado de coma y horas después, falleció.

Gohan, al instante llegó, con tan solo ver a Marron, se acercó y se abrazaron. Él escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella, y ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Marron se preguntaba angustiada qué habría querido decirle Gine.

Después del funeral, Gohan se reintegró de nuevo al trabajo. Al regresar a la casa sentía paz, porque Marron lo estaba esperando. Comían juntos y pasaban las noches conversando. Ambos se sentían muy unidos y recordaban mucho a Gine. Un día por la mañana, cuando Gohan se había ido a la oficina, llegó Pares. Con su habitual sinceridad e inocencia, le dijo:

—No se ve bien en el puerto que vivas con tu tutor, que es un hombre joven, cuando ya no está abuela Gine.

Marron se sulfuró.

—Esas son murmuraciones de pueblerinos. ¿Piensas lo mismo? —pregunto Marron frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé. La gente dice que Gohan podría irse a un hotel o a otra casa. Mi padre piensa igual, Marron, y me dijo, por el cariño que les tiene, que va a ir a hablar con Gohan hoy mismo. Ustedes, por el dolor que sienten, tal vez no lo han pensado.

—Mira Pares, no le perdonaré a tu padre que se meta en nuestros asuntos privados. Nosotros somos felices aquí.

—Bueno, no sé por qué eres feliz así, si Gohan solo es tu tutor —dijo Pares confusa.

* * *

Le anunció la visita la secretaria. Gohan quedó un poco asombrado. El ingeniero Curt, padre de Pares, jamás había ido a su despacho, aunque eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

—Buenos días, Gohan.

—Buenos días, Curt. Siéntate.

—Te asombrará que haya venido a verte, pero me mueve el cariño que siento por ti y por Marron. Mira, voy a hablarte directamente de esto. La gente murmura que no es correcto que ustedes dos sigan viviendo en la misma casa ahora que Gine no está.

Curt esperó la reacción de Gohan, pero este guardó silencio.

—Te ofrezco mi casa mientras encuentras una a tu gusto. Mi esposa me dijo que si te hubieras puesto a pensar que podías perjudicar a Marron, te hubieras ido antes. Fue una lástima que terminaras tu noviazgo con Videl, pues te hubieras casado y tendrías tu hogar.

—Gracias, Curt, por tus buenas intenciones —fue lo único que dijo Gohan.

—Bueno, me voy. Estoy seguro de que Krilin aprobaría lo que he venido a hacer hoy por el bien de Marron.

Cuando Curt se marchó, Gohan quedó inmóvil. De pronto se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Renunciar a ver a Marron todas las noches era muy doloroso, pero tenía que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible. Estaban reunidos en la salita. De frente a frente. Gohan no hallaba cómo empezar a decirle lo que había hablado con Curt.

—Marron —levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de ella—, desde que murió abuela Gine vivimos demasiado solos. Bueno, no sé cómo decirte lo que pretendo.

—¿Quieres que… te ayude? Pares vino a decirme que su padre iría a verte.

—Y fue —bajo la mirada.

Lo dijo con rabia, con dolor.

—Gohan, eso es una majadería —se levantó del sillón—. ¿Qué tiene de particular que vivamos juntos? Yo soy feliz aquí contigo—Gohan levanto la mirada— y por nada del mundo quiero renunciar a esta intimidad, a nuestras conversaciones, a nuestra compañía —ojos negros y ojos celestes se miraban fijamente—. Siempre creí que al llegar aquí iba a ser una muchacha frívola —agacho la mirada—, amante de las fiesta —soltó una risita— y no ha sido así. Fíjate que dejé atrás mis rebeldías —levanto la mirada—. Ni siquiera he vuelto a conversar con el pintor. A tu lado he descubierto la paz del hogar —Gohan bajo la mirada y Marron se sentó un lado de él—. Me agrada pensar que regresas del trabajo, que te espero…

—Marron —volteo a verla—, eso no es propio de una joven. Así piensa una mujer casada.

—Tal vez, pero no me pidas que cambie de modo de pensar y sentir.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Marron —dijo Gohan bajando la mirada—, porque no podemos seguir viviendo juntos, aunque nos duela separarnos —volteo a verla, podía observar mejor su silueta y su rostro bonito— ¡Ah!, antes que se me olvide, mañana iremos a comprar un auto para ti —sonrió de lado.

—Eso está bien, porque lo necesito —dijo Marron sonriendo por inercia—. Pero no puedes irte, Gohan —dejo de sonreir—. Me moriré si me dejas, Gohan —tomo su brazo.

—No puedo continuar a tu lado a menos que —dijo en tono de burla y aclaro la garganta— nos casemos y legalicemos nuestra convivencia.

—¿Casarnos? ¡Qué gracioso! —dijo Marron nerviosamente y suavizando el agarre.

Gohan sintió una gran amargura, se levantó quitando con cuidado su brazo de esas manos delicadas.

—Marron, me iré mañana mismo.

—No, Gohan, no me dejes —dijo y empezó a llorar.

Gohan no pudo más, la agarro de los brazos y la abrazó.

—Tiene que ser así, querida —le acariciaba ese suave cabello, mientras ella escondía su rostro en el pecho de él—. Pero no voy a abandonarte, simplemente me iré de esta casa —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Gohan —dijo de pronto y levanto su mirada, Gohan agacho un poco su cara para verla—, ¿no dijiste que todo se solucionaría si legalizáramos nuestra convivencia? Pues acepto casarme contigo cuando tú quieras.

Gohan se le hizo más hermosa, a pesar de que tenía la cara rosada con las mejillas encendidas. Muy pálido, le dijo:

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Gohan, ¿amas a otra mujer?

—No…

—Pues yo tampoco estoy enamorada. Casémonos y tal vez algún día me ames —dijo Marron, ahora con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—"Es tan fácil amarte", pensó Gohan. "Eres toda mi vida, Marron" —la abrazo un poco más fuerte apegándola a él.

—Gohan, ¿qué piensas? —pregunto Marron sintiendo la cercanía.

—Mañana hablaremos con más calma —dijo Gohan soltándola levemente.

—Quiero hablar hoy —soltó Marron sintiéndose rara por querer estar más cerca de Gohan.

—Está bien, Marron —dijo quitándose los anteojos—. Mira, tú no has pensado en lo que es el matrimonio, en lo que es la sexualidad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Marron se sintió turbada por la mirada de Gohan.

—Es que podemos seguir siendo amigos después de casados.

—Supón que me enamoro de ti o tú te enamoras de mí. ¿Qué pasará? O lo que es peor, que te enamores de otro hombre.

Entre ellos había una mínima distancia.

—Jamás amaré a otro hombre, Gohan. Te ofrezco fidelidad absoluta.

—Marron me parece descabellado lo que me propones —se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Gohan, si me dejas sola me iré de Par y serás responsable de lo que me ocurra.

—Marron, mira, no soy de hierro —puso los anteojos en la mesita—. Tú eres joven, bella, y saberte mi esposa puede ser una tentación constante —acerco una mano para acariciarle la mejilla—. Un día cualquiera puedo tomarte en mis brazos y querer hacer el amor contigo. ¿Qué pasará en ese momento? Tal vez me odies por eso.

—No sabía que eras tan apasionado.

—No me conoces como hombre, Marron.

—No argumentes más, Gohan. Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible.

Marron poso su mano en la de él que reposaba en su mejilla.

—Está bien, pero antes voy a pedirte algo: todos, incluyendo a Pares, deben pensar que es un matrimonio de amor. Que descubrimos que estábamos enamorados ahora que nos sugirieron que nos separáramos —acaricio su mejilla con el dedo pulgar—. ¿De acuerdo? No deseo que haya habladurías alrededor nuestro.

—Te prometo que así será —dijo Marron regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

La ceremonia fue muy privada por la reciente muerte de Gine. Solo estaban Pares y sus padres, pues Curt y su esposa fueron testigos de la boda. Gohan, dejo de utilizar los anteojos en ese día.

—Siempre intuí que te enamorarías de tu tutor, Marron —le dijo Pares sonriendo.

—Pues ya ves, acertaste —se sonrojo.

En ese momento, Curt Palace se acercó a Gohan y le dijo:

—Krilin, desde el cielo, debe sonreír con felicidad. Él sabía que estaba enfermo y recuerdo que un día, antes de morir, me dijo: "Dejo la tutela de mi hija a Gohan. Ojalá se enamoren. Creo que un joven así es el marido ideal para mi Marron".

Gohan se emocionó al escucharlo. Después de un rápido brindis, se fueron en el auto de Gohan, y se detuvieron en un hotel de la Capital del Oeste. Entraron a la suite matrimonial. Los dos se sentían un poco cohibidos. Marron pensó que le hubiera gustado que Gohan la besara, ahora que estaban solos. Se asustó. ¿Por qué pensaba esas locuras?

—Ocupa la cama, que yo me recostaré en este sofá —le dijo Gohan quitándose el saco—. Lo bueno de habernos casado es que podemos vivir juntos y hacer lo que más nos guste sin que la gente nos critique —puso el saco en el sillón.

—Gohan —sus miradas se enfrentaron—, ¿besaste a Videl muchas veces? Dímelo. ¿Tuviste muchas amantes? ¿Cómo fue tu vida íntima?

Gohan alzó una ceja sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Marron? ¿Por qué preguntaba sobre sus relaciones con otras mujeres?

—Marron —dijo acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—, ¿quieres que… te bese?

La joven se estremeció.

—Marron, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es que ahora que estamos casados vamos a dejar de tener nuestra maravillosa comunicación?

Marron cerró los ojos y le dijo:

—Bésame, Gohan. Es lo menos que puedo esperar de mi marido, ¿no crees?

Gohan sonrió. Marron era una joven ingenua y él no iba a espantarla con su pasión. Por eso le dio un beso en la frente. Marron se sintió decepcionada.

—"Es como de hierro, pero voy a ver si puedo conquistarlo", pensó.

—Voy a tomar algo al bar del hotel. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le dijo tratando de serenarse, pues se sentía inquieto.

—No, te esperaré aquí —se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.

Cuando Gohan llegó, encontró a Marron con un negligée corto, muy sugestivo. Parpadeó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la veía así y sintió unos deseos enormes de hacerla suya.

—Buenas noches, Gohan —le dijo acercándose a él.

Marron levantó el rostro y Gohan, sin poder contenerse, la besó en la boca, con suavidad, agarrándola de la cintura, y después, sus labios bajaron por la garganta femenina.

—Marron, acuéstate ya, por favor —dijo Gohan con una voz firme alejándose.

Marron se acostó, pero no pudo dormir. Sentía dentro de sí una gran agitación. Gohan estaba en el sofá y ella, sin saber por qué, deseaba estar entre sus brazos. Así pasaron una semana.

—"Estoy enamorada de Gohan", pensó Marron un día. "Añoro sus besos y me gustaría mucho ser su mujer. Pero a él no le intereso. Ni siquiera siente deseo por mí".

¿Qué podía hacer? Cada noche, cuando iban a acostarse, ella se acercaba a Gohan y este la besaba, cada vez con más apasionamiento. A ella le gustaban sus besos… Durante el día, salían a pasear por los alrededores y conversaban de mil temas. Siempre iban tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando, Gohan le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la besaba. Pero una noche, no la besó, y Marron se sintió morir. Se acercó al sofá, donde Gohan estaba acostado leyendo, se sento un ladito de él y le pregunto poniéndole una mano en su pecho:

—Gohan, ¿te hice algo?

Él la volteo a ver, apartando el libro.

—Querida, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —con una mano tomo la de ella.

—Porque… te noto distante. No me besaste hoy. ¿Te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? ¿Quisieras estar con otra mujer en estos momentos?

Gohan se sentó y la rodeó con sus brazos. La besó en la boca, en la garganta y sus manos iban a empezar a desvestirla cuando haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso se detuvo.

—Marron, por favor, vete a acostar —se alejó un poco—. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no puedo más? ¿Qué tenerte tan cerca y no tenerte a la vez es un suplicio insoportable? —la volteo a ver con ojos brillantes.

—Gohan… no te detengas, por favor.

—Marron…

—Quiero ser tu mujer —se levantó y tomo su mano—. Ven a mi cama, empecemos nuestro matrimonio hoy mismo. Yo te amo con toda mi alma —le dijo quitándole los anteojos con la otra mano y poniéndolos en la mesita.

Gohan no pudo más, se levanto y la abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento dio rienda suelta a una pasión desenfrenada. Él la empezó a besar, preso de un impulso. Gohan nunca creyó posible aquello, que alguien pudiera responder a un beso de aquella forma, primero pausada pero a medida que pasaban los segundos cada vez más demandante y exigente, sin duda tenía en frente, a una mujer muy apasionada que apenas estaba experimentando lo que significa realmente el contacto con un hombre.

Marron pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gohan, mientras se apegaba a él, correspondía de forma exigente, demandante, pero algo torpe. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los segundos su experiencia crecía y la ponía en práctica perfectamente. Pronto sintió las manos de Gohan recorrer su espalda con ansiedad. Sus labios se separaron, ella iba a decir algo pero sintió que le faltaba el aire, de repente al sentir los labios de Gohan marcando un camino de besos por su mandíbula hacia su lóbulo, un gemido escapo de su labios cuando lo sintió bajar hacia su hombro, mientras sus manos recorrían ávidamente sus curvas aun sobre el molesto camisón que llevaba puesto.

De a poco y mientras las caricias y los besos aumentaban, la fue dirigiendo al centro de la cama, donde la deposito con lentitud y suavidad para no asustarla. Al estar en el centro de la cama, Marron abrió sus ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Gohan sobre el suyo, su respiración en su cuello, sus manos recorriéndola.

Gohan se separó un momento de ella, para verla a los ojos... La visión que estaba frente a él era por demás, hermosa y excitante, su cabello desordenado sobre la cama, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus ojos celestes semi-abiertos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Podría acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado, si era esa imagen la que vería todas las noches al entrar a la habitación de ambos... Se acercó a ella una vez más para besarla con una pasión totalmente cegadora. El beso se volvió aún más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo... Las manos de Gohan, se perdieron entre las curvas de aquel cuerpo que estaba descubriendo, mientras Marron se dedicaba a sentir y tratar de seguirle el ritmo, quería ser consciente de todo lo que él fuera capaz de darle esa noche.

Ella pronto movió sus manos a sus hombros, deslizándolas lentamente por su espalda, al sentir esto, Gohan sonrió aun en medio del beso que ambos compartían. Condujo sus manos al final del camisón, el cual a pesar de ser bonito, estaba empezando a aborrecer, él quería terminar de descubrir lo que se escondía bajo la tela. Lentamente fue subiendo el camisón, una vez que le retiro… Frente a sus ojos apareció solo una pieza que le cubría su intimidad. Ella abrió los ojos avergonzada al sentir parte de su cuerpo desprovisto de la tela que la cubría... Rápidamente se cubro con sus brazos, él se había quedado admirado al ver tal hermosura.

—No lo hagas, no es necesario.

—Pero… —dijo ella avergonzada. Aunque no debería tenerla, cierto, él era su marido después de todo.

—Confía en mí, ¿sí? —dijo él mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, al sentirlo ella supo que era penoso tener vergüenza con él, después de todo esto era algo natural entre personas.

Con un poco más de confianza, ella retiro sus brazos de su pecho, dejándolo al descubierto, ante la mirada expectante de su esposo. Gohan sonrió al ver la reacción de Marron.

—Te prometo que te gustara. Solo deja que yo te guie, ¿de acuerdo, Marron? —dijo mientras descendía su rostro, directo a sus labios.

—Sí… Confió en ti —dijo Marron con una vocecilla suave, y demasiado sugerente para su gusto.

Al escucharla, intensifico el beso, mientras sus manos descendían de sus mejillas a su cuello, masajeándolo con lentitud y suavidad, tratando de que ella se acostumbrara al tacto... Pronto separo sus labios de los de ella para dejarlos caer sobre la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos descendía por sus hombros hasta sus senos, los cuales cabían perfectamente en sus manos, pronto comenzó a masajearlos primero, lenta y suavemente para luego ejercer cierta presión. Sonrió al sentir los pezones erectos contra sus manos, signo de que ella estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como él.

—Gohan...

Un sonido suave y débil había salido de sus labios, ¿acaso era eso un gemido? Él despego sus labios de sus hombros para mirar su rostro, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos... Sonreía al pensar que ella estaba actuando así con el hecho de solo tocarla, ¿cómo sería cuando estuviera dentro de ella? Marron era totalmente excitante a sus ojos y sus reacciones solo lo hacían querer más, por eso mismo volvió a descender su rostro, solo que esta vez lo hizo sobre uno de sus senos, primero besando la piel para luego comenzar a lamerlos. Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ella, seguido por otros que escaparon de sus labios con rapidez, al sentir como Gohan terminaban de despejarla de las bragas que la cubría para poder continuar con su recorrido. Una de las manos de él, se perdió entre sus piernas, posándose sobre su punto más sensible, acariciándolo e incluso introduciéndose en él.

—¡Ah! —gimió en medio de aquella sensación tan placentera.

Por unos leves segundos continuo con sus caricias en su clítoris, llenándola de un placer inimaginable... Gohan volvió a alzar su rostro para verla, al notar el movimiento, ella lo tomo del rostro y lo beso despacio, para luego trazar con sus manos un camino hacia su cuello, continuo hasta toparse con su pijama, la cual le quito su camisa enseguida, una vez que retiro la prenda recorrió su pecho con sus manos. Estaba fuerte. Continuo llegando al borde del pants… Iba a bajárselo, pero dos manos fuertes y una de ellas bastante humedecida debía agregar, detuvieron su camino.

—Gohan… —lo miro.

—No es necesario que sigas. Además... yo estaba guiándote, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Gohan mientras se volvía a posar sobre ella, dejando que sus manos volvieran a viajar por su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero quisiera que también tú disfrutes.

—Y créeme que lo hago —dijo él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Pero no me parece justo que... —no pudo seguir hablando por que miro como él abría sus piernas y dejaba caer su rostro sobre su punto sensible.

No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido, seguido de una respiración muy agitada, al sentir como su lengua se movía magistralmente por toda la zona, llenándola de una increíble sensación que a decir verdad nunca creyó poder llegar a sentir... Siempre creía que no podría tener más placer pero lograba sorprenderla, dándole sensaciones aún más placenteras. Su respiración solo pudo calmarse cuando sintió como él se retiraba de su entrada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto ella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Él se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

—Eso fue un espasmo, Marron, pero aún hay más…

—¿Más... que eso? —pregunto Marron con sorpresa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, había sujetado las sabanas entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza.

—Así es, pronto lo veras —dijo Gohan mientras se alejaba de ella un momento para terminar quitarse el pants y el bóxer.

Pronto volvió a sentirlo sobre ella, solo que esta vez fue consciente del total contacto entre sus pieles. Podía sentir su gran erección.

—Gohan...

—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso —dijo él mientras descendía hacia sus labios una vez más.

Marron inmediatamente correspondió al beso, abrazándolo fuertemente. Él paso sus manos por la apetecible figura de su esposa. El beso se volvió mas demandante y exigente, Marron respondía fervientemente a él, mas sin embargo, un gran pinchazo de dolor la recorrió, ambos separaron sus labios al momento en que él se abría paso en su interior, encontrándose con una barrera, la cual rompió teniendo el mayor cuidado para que sufriera lo menos posible... Una mueca de dolor llego al rostro de Marron, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Gohan mientras detenía su movimiento, para darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior.

—Me duele, pero estaré bien...

—Te sentirás mejor. Te duele porque es tu primera vez —dijo Gohan, mientras volvía a besarla, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, primero lento para no dañarla y luego cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Era extraño, pero el dolor está entremezclándose con un placer jamás experimentado... Compartieron besos, tratando de que el dolor en ella desapareciera pronto, cuando esto por fin paso, el escucho más que satisfecho como graves gemidos y algún que otro grito salía de la boca de ella, sin lugar a dudas había llegado a su límite, y él no estaba tampoco muy lejos de su propio limite.

Nunca creyó que le produjera tanto placer el hecho de entrar y salir constantemente del interior de su esposa. Era una sensación indescriptible que ni siquiera con Videl había experimentado. La semana en él que no había estado en esa situación con ella, tomaba el control y hacía que se volviera más salvaje y que sus movimientos pélvicos fueran más fuertes haciéndoles jadear a los dos de la forma más gutural que había.

—Dios, Gohan… Nunca me había sentido así…

—¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Te duele? —disminuyo las embestidas.

—Mmm, no… Hazlo más rápido… —se acercó a su oído y le susurro— Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre…

Él se estremeció, la miro a los ojos y obedeció de inmediato, siguió unos minutos más. Entonces la cogió de las caderas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió y se separó de ella.

—Voltéate…

Ella, confundida, hizo lo que le mandó y puso las manos sobre el colchón para soportar su peso. Sintió como acariciaba su cuerpo con una mano para meterla entre sus piernas y hundir 3 dedos dentro de ella. Por la intensidad pego su cara al colchón y arrugó la sábana con los puños cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche la sorprendió. Por suerte para ella, Gohan pasó un brazo alrededor de sus caderas para sujetarla mientras temblaba.

—¿Quieres que vaya fuerte o con suavidad? —le susurro en el oído.

—Rápido y con fuerza… —dijo casi en un murmuro, con las mejillas coloradas.

Sin mediar palabra, levanto el trasero de Marron y se enfundó hasta el fondo en ella, sin dejar que se ajustara a su tamaño le cogió las caderas y empezó a empotrarse contra ella, cada empujón enviaba el cuerpo de ella hacia delante y la hacía soltar un grito ahogado, él sonrió y empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, podía sentirla tensarse a su alrededor, con una mano le acaricio la espalda y se inclinó hacia ella poniendo sus manos fuertemente en las caderas de esta. Con tan solo ver su rostro pegado al colchón, con los ojos cerrados, con algunos mechones y gimiendo, la adoraba aún más y ella no sabía que tal grado lo excitaba. La miraba con amor, con ternura.

—Marron... Di mi nombre —ella movió un poco la cabeza negando, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su paciencia— Marron ¡Hazlo! Dilo —se empezó a mover despacio dentro de ella, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su espalda.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —quería probar su paciencia pero no podía evitar gritar de éxtasis— ¡Ah!... Gohan, ¡Gohan! —sentía como otro orgasmo se apoderaba de ella y esa familiar tensión se liberaba— ¡GOHAN!

Con esto, volvió a empujar dentro de ella con fuerza y la hizo alcanzar otro orgasmo increíble… Y otro… Hasta cuatro. En el último, ambos lograron alcanzar el orgasmo, ella lanzo un gran alarido de satisfacción y el derramando su semilla en su interior. Gohan algo cansado salió de su interior, la arropo junto a él en medio de la cama, la tapo con las sabanas y la miro una vez que se recostó a su lado.

Acostados, él le decía:

—Te amé desde el primer día que te vi, pero no tenía esperanzas —dijo Gohan acariciando el cabello rubio de Marron.

—Yo también, Gohan, por eso no soportaba a Videl. Sentía celos. Ahora sé que lo que abuela Gine quiso decirme y no pudo, fue que nos amáramos —dijo Marron acariciando la mejilla de él.

—¡Amor mío, me haces tan feliz! —dijo Gohan al instante que le agarraba el mentón y la besaba.

Aquella noche los dos durmieron tranquilamente. La forma de descansar era hacerse de almohada el uno al otro.


End file.
